<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family secret by Kindred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912642">Family secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred'>Kindred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Parent Martin Whitly, Blood Drinking, Good Parent Jessica Whitly, Hurt Malcolm Bright, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Martin Whitly Loves Malcolm Bright, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, a bit to much me thinks, only Martin was getting into that, vampire Martin Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Characters:</b></td><td>Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright, Martin Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my beautiful Boy, it will hurt for a while especially the loss but it will be worth it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin’s unsettling wide smile drops, as he stares at his son and for a moment Malcolm thought his father had turned to stone. He swallowed a lump in his throat and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around his stomach. Martin slowly turned his head and looked at his ex-wife; he looked her up and down as she stood there with her arms folded across her chest and a look of smugness creeping into her schooled feature.  “What did you say to him, Jessica?”<br/>“It was my choice,” Malcolm says, making the Martin turns to look at him. “This... this has to stop, I can’t keep doing this...”<br/>“This isn’t good for him and if he doesn’t want to end up living at home with me where I can keep an eye on him then he has to... stop whatever this is.”</p><p>The room was quiet again and Malcolm wonders what his father was thinking, he wasn’t always easy to read the man, but how quiet and still he was along with lack emotion on his face tells him that Martin was not taking this well. “I won’t let you take him away from me Jessica not again.” He let his out a low growl, it sounds almost inhuman. <br/>“This is not healthy for him...” <br/>“It’s not about Malcolm, is it? It’s about you being in control as long as you have control over your children you feel good about yourself. “Before she could replay Martin and throw out his arm and knocked her down before turning to Malcolm, “I think it’s time to let you into the family secret Malcolm.” He rushes to the door and starts to bang for the orderlies but Martin was right behind him and warped his hand around the back of his son’s neck and pulled him away, throwing him across the room.</p><p>He waved orderlies as he broke the door from the inside “That won’t keep them out for long but should give enough time to bond my boy.” He turns to look back at Malcolm who was staring wide-eyed at him, he realised that the cuffs and his father’s tether were gone; it had been a trick, a trap to lure them in as long as they believed he was cuffed and tethered they felt safe...ish.  Walking back over to Malcolm he picked him up and then pinned him to the wall. “Oh my beautiful Boy, it will hurt for a while especially the loss but it will be worth it.” He grinned from ear to ear as his eyes turned almost black as he pressed a hand to the slight dome of his son’s stomach.<br/>“N-no please...” He begs <br/> “MARTIN STOP LET HIM GO!” Jessica yelled as she sat up, blood was running down the side of her face from where she hit the wall. <br/>“Shhhh don’t worry Daddy’s here.” Martin grinned as Malcolm watched his father’s face changed making him almost unrecognizable before leaning in and biting down on his throat. </p><p>He let out a choking sob as the scream stifled in his throat as he felt the teeth slice into his throat, “NO!” He hears his mother scream, Malcolm kicked out and hit the monster trying to push him off but he didn’t seem to flinch as profiler scratched at his back and here he could inflict pain he tried, but nothing got Surgeon to move as he drinks greedily from his son's throat. Through the haze of pain, he swore he hears “So good.” Mumbled from the vampire’s mouth, Martin moaned as he lapped at the blood and started to rock himself against Malcolm. Grabbing a hand full of the wild grey hair he yanked the monster’s head back and it seemed to have worked his head pulled back only to add to horror for Malcolm nightmare bank as he black-eyed monster roared with blood dripping from his mouth running into his chin. Malcolm could now scream as it ripped itself from his throat at the sight before Martin went back to drink more.</p><p>Jessica finely stood up on shake legs kicking her shoes off made it easier to stand, as she looked to the door to see that the orderlies were still trying to break in. Stumbling across the room she picked up the broken chair leg and ran towards man attacking her son and stabs it in the back and thought his heart.  Martin pulled back with a blood-curdling scream, he looked at the horrified pale face of his son as Jessica pushed harder on the chair leg sending it deeper into Martin. The vampire chokes out blood it splattered across Malcolm’s face and into his slightly open mouth as Martin started to slide to the floor tearing at Malcolm shirt. He too started to slide down the wall as his body could no longer hold him up.</p><p>Jessica rushes over to her son a bottle of water in hand that she knew her son brought with him earlier “ Rinse your mouth out!” she yelled pushing the bottle into his hands “MALCOLM COME ON!” She yelled as she cupped his face “Please Malcolm baby please don’t swallow just rise you mouth out think of your baby.” She pleads with him, that seems to cut through the fog in his head as he put the water to his mouth and then spat out the blood “Again!” she ordered as she ripped the remains of Malcolm’s shirt off and presses it to the slowly sweeping wound on his throat. Finely the orderlies broke through the door and rushes in to help a bit too late. Jessica cupped her son’s face and tried to keep him away but he felt so weak and tired that he started to slip into darkness.  “M-Malcolm no please stay awake, baby I need to stay with me okay.” She tells him<br/> “Mother I...I need...”<br/>“I know what you need, don’t worry.” She tells him, he closes his eyes and he swears the last thing he hears before he slipped deeper into sleep is his father whispering to him as if he is right next to him “My boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Week later...<br/>Malcolm frowned as he started to come round, this was the first time in weeks that he has felt clear-headed he was no longer in a pre-change fever. He lays there for a moment looking up at the roof the takes a moment to let his hands wander down to his stomach to the small swell and sighs he thinks he could feel something but he hopes that what his father has done hasn’t killed his child. </p><p>“Finely awake sleeping beauty.” Turning his head Malcolm looked at the man sat by the bed and felt shocked that he didn’t notice that Gill was sat next to his bed.  He looked tired like he has been sat up wake watching him for a while, his hair was out of place and his facial hair is looking like it was needing a trim.<br/>“Gill?” His throat was dry and scratchy; the man smiled as he stood up and got a jug of water and filled a small plastic cup up.<br/>“Yep, here I am Kiddo.” He smiled at him and Malcolm couldn’t help but smile back at him.”Don’t think you could keep me away did you?”</p><p>Watching the man closely as he sits up he takes the water from Gill and took a sip just so his mouth isn’t so dry. “H-How long...” He was still having trouble speaking and put his hand to his throat feeling the tape that held down the bandage on his throat, and he wondered if the bite caused more damaged than he thought.<br/>“How long have you been here?” Malcolm nodded as the cop. <br/>“Yes.” He whispered his throat still feeling sore was making him worry even more. <br/>“A week, you were in pre-change fever that broke early this morning. Your throat...” Malcolm looked up at him and blinked “…He bites your throat twice the second bite was a mess he tore skin, muscle. They had to operate to try and fix the damage. It’s good you can talk but I would take it easy.” Malcolm frowned and rubbed his eyes. <br/>“Feeding frenzy.” He whispered <br/>“What?” Gill asked Malcolm looked up at him feeling a little sorry for himself.<br/>“He went into a feeding frenzy, newborns tend to do it until they can learn to control themselves, or older vampires can do it when they are on control blood bags or...or...”<br/>“If they are losing their minds?” Gill added, the profiler nodded quietly there is a four reason but he rather not think about it. </p><p>Gill watches him for a moment seeing Malcolm rub his stomach absentmindedly; smiling softly Gill reaches out and takes the hand of the profiler, getting Malcolm to look into his eyes. “By the way our baby is fine.” He didn’t take his hand away and Malcolm didn’t pull back if anything he gripped Gill’s hand tightly.<br/>“I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn’t believe it myself and- and I didn’t know how you would feel about it.” <br/>“Malcolm.”He whispered as he sits on the bed next to him and carefully wraps his arms around him, the younger man held on to him and felt himself relax into the man’s arms. <br/>“I see you wasted no time at all.” They looked up to see Jessica stood by the door watching them. <br/>“Mother...”<br/>“It’s fine, once I had my say to Lieu...Gill, I let him see you.” She tells him, Malcolm still looked worried that she had scared him off but Gill had known her for a long time if she hasn’t scared him off by now then nothing will. “I’m glad your wake, I was being to worry.” She tells him <br/>“The danger has passed, hasn’t it?”  Malcolm asked staying in the safety of Gill’s arms. <br/>“That is something you should ask your doctor about,” Jessica tells him as she sits on the bed as well, there Malcolm can see the yellowing bruise where his father has hit her, and despite her best attempts, her makeup couldn’t hit it. <br/>“Is it bad?” <br/>“No no baby it isn’t bad just some lingering effects, it’s normal but just speak to him.” She smiled cupping his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so fair is a one-shot fic but if you like more send a message.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>